underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Infestation
Infestation is the second episode of Season 2 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on July 7th, 2014. It is the fifteenth episode overall. Summary As the news of Angie's murder spreads, Rebecca warns Big Jim of a caterpillar infestation that could infect the town's remaining crops. Synopsis The episode begins with Melanie running through the woods after what she just saw happen to Angie. She stays down and decides to camp out in the woods. Meanwhile, Barbie and Julia are making out, as they haven't been with each other for some time. Julia notices a cluster of monarch butterflies at their window, when Julia puts her hand on the window all the butterflies cluster together. Norrie and Joe wake up and talk about how strange it is that Big Jim is being by letting them reside in his house, as Joe's was previously destroyed. Joe also mentions to Norrie that it is strange that Angie never came home, but Norrie tells him that she doesn't blame her, as she has a strong dislike for Big Jim. Big Jim calls to the teenagers that it's breakfast time and tries to get more information about the mini-dome from them. Phil calls on the radio and stops their conversation. Rebecca is then seen looking at the crops and realizes that they have been infested by a large amount of caterpillars. Big Jim then goes to the police station where he wakes up Junior, who was staying there for the night because he got drunk. Big Jim tells Junior to open up the school as Rebecca is going to start to teach again. Junior reluctantly goes to the school and states that he's not doing it for Big Jim, but for the town of Chester's Mill. When Junior arrives he notices blood on the door and pulls out his gun just in case there is any kind of a threat inside. When he goes into the hall he sees Angie's deceased corpse with a cluster of monarch butterflies on it and begins to cry. In the café, Andrea tells Big Jim that the town thinks he saved them from the magnetism. Rebecca drops in with news that the caterpillars are multiplying faster than usual and threatening the town's food supply. They all become distracted by Junior coming in, covered in blood as he tells everyone that Angie is dead. Over her body at the high school, Big Jim issues bygones to Barbie and asks for his help in finding Angie's killer. Out in the woods, Joe and Norrie notice that all the butterflies are dying around them and then find Melanie. She finally speaks, saying that she doesn't know her name. At the high school, Big Jim and Junior accuse each other of Angie's murder. Joe, Norrie and Melanie walk by the high school and see people gawking. Barbie breaks the bad news to Joe, who immediately vows revenge. Back at Julia's house, Melanie is sacked out on her couch. Barbie wonders if the bloody footprint could be her's, saying that she looks familiar. They look out the window and notice smoke near the high school. Over there, Rebecca torches fields, when Killian pops up and asks what she's doing. She responds to him by saying she's doing what she has to. Norrie checks in with Joe, and she wonders if Melanie could have killed Angie, telling him about the footprint. When the girl wakes up, she tells Julia that she was at the school and heard Angie scream. She doesn't know who killed Angie, but says something compelled her to go to the school. Barbie and Big Jim join Rebecca by the scorched field. She shows them the caterpillar eggs and suggests they have to burn almost 50% of the town's fields to keep them from spreading. Jim thinks the dome is testing him directly and says he has an idea for pesticide. Julia visits Sam in the woods. He tells her he's Big Jim's brother in law and blames him for his sister's death. He shows Julia the drawing by his sister of the girl -- made 20 years ago. Big Jim shows Barbie and Rebecca an old plane of Chuck Thompson's and says that he can fly it. Barbie flew in the military and volunteers, but Jim says the plague is a test meant for him. Julia takes Sam to look over Angie's body, since he has medical training. Junior is sitting with her body and tells Sam about feeling like he saw his mother yesterday and getting black out drunk last night, but he thinks his dad is responsible for Angie's death. At the plane, Barbie gets Rebecca to distract Jim so he can fly off. Joe and Norrie drop by the high school with the girl's shoe to compare to the print, they give it to Phil and he confirms that the shoe print belonged to her and brings her to jail. Barbie dusts the fields as Rebecca gives him directions. Norrie and Joe find Junior back at his dad's house looking for evidence against him. When they tell him that the girl is responsible for Angie's death, he immediately switches gears and decides he and Joe should kill her. Barbie flies perilously close to the dome to get the last field dusted, against the advice of Jim and Rebecca. His wing scrapes the dome as he pulls out of the turn, then he starts to fall out of the sky as he loses fuel. He's preparing to crash it into the trees when Jim radios to tell him about a secret switch to flip. He does, then suddenly seems to have enough fuel and is able to land. Back on the landing strip, Barbie puts together that the reserve fuel was for the drug runs Jim used to do and thanks Jim for saving his life. Sam and Julia look over Angie's body and find marks from where she was grabbed -- by large hands, a man's, not a girl's. At the jail, Junior aims at the girl but can't fire, so Joe grabs the gun. Then Julia and Sam rush in with their news and talk him out of it. Back at Julia's, Barbie is skeptical about Julia's faith in the dome, given that it "let" Jim live and Angie die. She says she thinks she's losing him, and he wonders if it's just because he doesn't agree with her. At Angie's funeral, Rebecca is mad about Barbie and pumps up Jim's hero pride. Norrie comes out of the church and tells Barbie that Joe is missing. Barbie finds him digging through things at the café, looking for Angie's bracelet. He tells him that she didn't have it on when she was killed. Barbie tries to put Joe back together, telling him about losing someone and regretting not taking the chance to say good-bye. As Big Jim leads Angie's funeral, Junior drinks alone in the jail and finds Angie's bracelet under his bunk. Joe and Barbie join the church. Jim speaks passionately about the town being tested and needing to find faith in something and pull together. Julia sees the town rally behind him. After the service, Rebecca ominously tells Jim that there are too many people in the dome for their limited resources. "We can't all survive," she says. At the cabin Sam is awoken in the middle of the night to Junior pounding on his door. Sam opens the door and sees Junior who says that he killed Angie. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Eddie Cahill as Sam Verdreaux *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Nicholas Strong as Philip "Phil" Bushey *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Karla Crome as Rebecca Pine *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *Dale Raoul as Andrea Grinnell *Grace Victoria Cox as Melanie Cross Co-Stars *Matt McHugh as Killian Uncredited *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister *David Pascua as Townsperson *Joe Montanti as Townsperson *Christopher Donald Gallagher as Townsperson *William Frasca as Townsperson *David-Alexander Coley as Townsperson *Tim Greene as Townsperson *Mary Austin and James Nass as Townspeople Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Killian. *Last appearance of Angie McAlister. (Corpse) *The title refers to the cluster of caterpillars that infest the town's crops. *This marks first episode of season 2 to not feature any character dying (except the confirmation of Angie's death). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2